Double Agent
Double Agent is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirtieth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the sixth and final case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot After the team lost connection with weapons expert Camilla Alvaros, Chief Wakefield told Katelyn and the player to head to the Monaco mansion in order to find Camilla. They then soon found her outside of the Monaco mansion's courtyard, before Camilla told them that she saw a dead body. Katelyn and the player then entered the courtyard where they found the body of reformed art thief Anne-Marie Bilodeau, her face and body corroded with acid burns. They then suspected Camilla in the murder before they were discovered by Monaco anarchist Ashe Monaco (who had decided to not attend Harold's burial in New York), explaining to them that her family had hired Anne-Marie as their security guard. Katelyn and the player then entered the mansion's foyer, discovering an empty bottle of sulphuric acid that belonged to Katelyn's sister, Kyndall. When speaking to Kyndall, however, she says that she was simply here to do a routine check on the family matriarch to make sure she was able for flight. She stayed the night while they left, and in the morning, her sulphuric acid was missing from her medical cart. They also suspected arisocrat Rodrick Pruitt after discovering his presence on the family’s property. Katelyn discussed the case with the player and giving her opinion on Kyndall being a suspect, when she leaned on a bookshelf that opened a contraption in the floor. After they investigated the contraption, they soon discovered that it was a hidden trapdoor, prompting the player and Katelyn to discover that the trapdoor was to a concealed bunker in the family mansion. They then found clues to suspect stockbroker Willy Shropshire and bank clerk Charles Huntington, both of them claiming that they knew of the bunker because of Jay and Bernadette respectively. They then discovered from Ashe that Anne-Marie was snooping around the mansion and she believed that Anne-Marie was staking the mansion for a robbery even though she couldn't prove so. They then were informed by Camilla, who told them that she had lied to them and that she and Anne-Marie were actually working against the Monaco family together, explaining her absence. She then confessed that she was investigating the family with Anne-Marie and that she felt it was her fault that the reformed thief died because of their investigations. They also learned that Charles slept with the victim and that Willy blamed Anne-Marie of the stock market crash and robberies. In the end, the detectives found enough clues to arrest Rodrick for the homicide. They then confronted Rodrick about the murder and he refused to allow them to accuse him of murder. He then cracked after Katelyn questioned him about his broken bust, which prompted him to snap that Anne-Marie was an obstacle. He then told the detectives that he was angry that she was there when he was trying to pull off his biggest plan of the operation, prompting Katelyn to confront him about being the mastermind thief that stole from the district throughout their investigations. Rodrick then confessed that he was indeed the one who stole from the stock market, the charity event and Bernadette's bank. He then confessed that he had stole all of it for someone he looked up to and that he had planned to steal more money for the organization and so he could flee Evergrace and avoid being caught. However, he was caught by Anne-Marie, who tried to stop him from stealing the bank. He then grabbed an acid bottle from Kyndall's cart and lured the security guard outside before throwing and pouring the acid over Anne-Marie and killing her. He then proceeded to steal the money and flee the scene for Camilla and the others to find. They then sent the corrupt thief to trial, where Judge Dosett gave the aristocrat a lifetime sentence in solitary confinement for his crimes. Soon after, Katelyn told the player that they needed to talk to the Monaco family and find out where Rodrick had left the money. The player and Katelyn then consulted Camilla for answers on where the missing money might be, the weapon expert suggesting that Rodrick might've hid the money in the maze. They then found a pile of dirt which they dug up to find a locked cryptex, which the player unlocked to find a small pile of sheets that they sent to Skylar, who confirmed that the sheets were scribed by Rodrick and that it spoke of an organization that resided in the shadows of Evergrace. They then discovered that the "someone" that Rodrick had looked up to was in the Evergrace mental asylum, the Blackwater Asylum, under an aliases of "Avery Emery". Skylar then suggested to use the information they found as leverage for the money. Katelyn and the player then asked Rodrick, who unwillingly confessed that he hid the money in a hollow bust in the foyer. The detectives then found the bust and unlocked it to find all the stolen money from the Monaco family vault. They then called Bernadette in New York with help from Seamus, who told them that she was grateful that they dealt with the situation. Meanwhile, Ashe asked for assistance from the player and Felix before she told them that there had been a secondary break-in following Rodrick's arrest and ordered then to check out the secret bunker to see what the offender had done. They then headed down the ladder and found the wall to be graffitied with the words, "Justice for a bright new Evergrace" in dark neutral colors. They then soon found a can of paint, which led Sophia to discover a brown substance on the can was actually dirt and mud from the supernatural and darkest of the districts throughout Evergrace, telling them that the deadly sin, wrath, resided there. After all the events, the trio then informed the Chief of everything that they had discovered. The Chief then came to the conclusion that Rodrick's "organization" may have connections in Vexation Woods due to Rodrick's "leader" being detained in the mental asylum there. He then congratulated the team and told them that they would head out to Vexation Woods the following day to investigate Blackwater Asylum. Summary Victim *'Anne-Marie Bilodeau' (found dead, her face and body corroded by acid) Murder Weapon *'Sulphuric Acid' Killer *'Rodrick Pruitt' Suspects Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Appearance * The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Appearance * The suspect has black hair * The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Appearance * The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Appearance * The suspect wears a tweed pattern Profile *The suspect has access to acids *The suspect has been to Evergrace University *The suspect knows Latin Appearance * The suspect has black hair Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has access to acids. *The killer has been to Evergrace University. *The killer knows Latin. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a tweed pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mansion Entrance. (Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Camilla Alvaros; Murder Weapon Found: Sulphuric Acid) *Question Camilla about the murder. (New Suspect: Ashe Monaco) *Inform Ashe of the murder on her family's property. (New Crime Scene: Mansion Foyer) *Investigate Mansion Foyer. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bottle of Acid; New Suspect: Kyndall Déchirer) *Question Kyndall about the murder. *Analyze Bottle of Acid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Evergrace University) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note about Rodrick) *Question Rodrick about his conversation with Anne-Marie. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to acids) *Attribute: Kyndall has access to acids. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Locked Trapdoor. (Result: Trapdoor Unlocked; New Crime Scene: Secret Bunker) *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo, Box of Supplies) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Jay and Willy's Photo) *Ask Willy about his photo with Jay. (Attribute: Willy has been to Evergrace University) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Bank Clerk Badge; New Suspect: Charles Huntington) *Question Charles about how his badge got in the bunker. (Attribute: Charles has been to Evergrace University and has access to acids) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Strange Script) *Analyze Strange Script. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Foyer Viewpoint) *Investigate Foyer Viewpoint. (Clues: Faded Photo, Broken Statue, Flower Pot) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat on Photo. (09:00:00) *Question Ashe about her threat. (Attribute: Ashe has been to Evergrace University, has access to acids and knows Latin) *Examine Broken Statue. (Result: Rodrick's Bust) *Question Rodrick about his broken bust. (Attribute: Rodrick has access to acids, knows Latin and has been to Evergrace University) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Kyndall about her angry message. (Attribute: Kyndall has been to Evergrace University and knows Latin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Camilla had to say about her true plan with Anne-Marie. (Attribute: Camilla has access to acids, knows Latin and has been to Evergrace University; New Crime Scene: Bunker Beds) *Investigate Bunker Beds. (Clues: Locked Case, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Brasserie & Note) *Examine Brasserie's Note. (Result: Note Revealed) *Question Charles about sleeping with Anne-Marie. (Attribute: Charles knows Latin) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Reel Restored) *Analyze Reel. (09:00:00) *Confront Willy about his accusation against the victim. (Attribute: Willy has access to acids and knows Latin) *Investigate Mansion Maze Entrance. (Clues: Melted Vest, Pile of Sticks) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Bloody Brooch Piece) *Analyze Brooch Piece. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Melted Vest. (Result: Tangled Fibers) *Analyze Tangled Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tweed pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (6/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (6/6) *See if Camilla knows anything about the stolen money. *Investigate Mansion Maze Entrance. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Cryptex Unlocked) *Analyze Cryptex's Papers. (06:00:00) *Confront Rodrick about the money he stole that night. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mansion Foyer. (Clue: Locked Bust) *Examine Locked Bust. (Result: Blueprints) *Inform Bernadette over a phone call about Rodrick's crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what had worried Ashe. *Investigate Secret Bunker. (Clues: Graffiti, Can of Paint) *Examine Can of Paint. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00) *Tell Chief Wakefield about our findings. (All tasks must be completed; Reward: EJD Detective Outfit) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis